Question: Wilma jumped $7$ meters. Ari jumped $5$ meters. How much farther did Wilma jump than Ari?
Explanation: To find the difference between the distances jumped, we can subtract the distance ${\text{Wilma}}$ jumped with the distance ${\text{Ari}}$ jumped. $7$ $5$ $?$ Wilma's jump Ari's jump difference ${7} - {5} = {\Box}$ Let's subtract to find the ${\text{difference}}$. $$ $$ ${-}$ $$ ${=}$ $$ $$ ${7} - {5} = {2}$ Wilma jumped ${2}$ meters farther than Ari.